1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers for sound systems, and, more particularly, to a re-entrant horn-type paging speaker which has universal mounting applications.
2. Related Art
Previous horn type paging speakers have been limited in usage due in part to limitations in their mounting mechanisms and further in view of their cosmetic appearance. Generally such horn speakers have been very obtrusive, visually, being connected beneath a ceiling or from a wall and projecting outwardly and/or downwardly into a room, and having some or all of the mounting hardware clearly visible.
Known horn speakers generally require a back box of at least six inches in depth, to be large enough to accommodate the speaker. Thus, a ceiling plenum or interior wall depth sufficient to retain the backbox is also required. In many cases, this much depth in the site structure is not available.
Heretofore, horn speakers have also only been accessible for volume adjustment from the front of the speaker. This limited access is sometimes very inconvenient.